Colder Weather
by Howling SheWolf
Summary: Russia one shot. He spots a girl walking in the snow, and takes her in.  Not much else to say that won't spoil the story  The story was inspired by "Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band, it's not actually a part of the story.


It was cold like always in Russia. The snow covered the ground as the girl stomped through the snow. She walked with her arms crossed, hands tucked into her body. She shivered in her coat as she walked through the park. Ivan watched as the girl, in a thin coat and boots made her way across the snow covered park. She obviously wasn't Russian. She wore no gloves, no scarves, no hat, and her coat was so short that it hovered over the snow as her feet sank in when she stepped. Her legs must have been freezing.

There was something about the shivering girl that drew his attention to her. His insides stirred seeing the girl walk by, obviously not use to the cold weather. Ivan walked over to the girl. Her head was down, but she stopped as Ivan's boots crunched the snow when he approached. She looked up, the curtain of light brown hair revealing her face. Her dark green eyes looked up at him. Her skin was pale from the weather, and her lips a light purple color.

"You are not from here?" he asked the girl. He chuckled and her breath made a puff of smoke.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, her purple lips smiling up at him.

"Da, you are not dressed for the snow." He said looking at the woman. She was nearly a foot shorter than him and she looked rather small. "Where are you going in weather like this?" he started questioning the visitor.

"Um, I came out to see Russia, but I got lost." She laughed looking up at him. "I don't know very much Russian, and I can't remember the name of the hotel I was staying at." She shrugged. Russia gave a laugh.

"You have put yourself in a predicament." He mutters as he sees the snow starting to fall from the grey sky. "Why don't you stay at my house until you remember the name of your hotel? It's not very far from here." He offered the woman. Her green eyes met his violet ones.

"I would greatly appreciate it." She smiled up at him. He turned and the girl walked beside him as they walked. It was quiet, but comfortable.

"Snegurochka" Ivan muttered, making the girl look up at him.

"What?" she asked her green eyes looking at him curiously.

"Nothing" he said. The girl laughed and the sound warmed Ivan's heart. He smiled seeing the girl amused.

**I'm stuck in colder weather, maybe tomorrow will be better.**

She had been at Ivan's house since that day. Every morning he would ask her if she remembered the name of her hotel, and to Ivan's joy, every morning she said she didn't know. He enjoyed having the woman in his house. She had such a warm personality that seemed to melt the cold around the mansion. Even Toris, Raivis, and Eduard seemed in higher spirits. Ivan was in his office working on paper work when he heard a knock at his door. The lack of patients for his answer let him know who it was immediately.

"Snegurochka, you know I'm busy, da?" he said finishing the paper he was on as she walked in. He looked up as she walked behind his desk.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you." She said and Ivan pulled the girl into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs stretched across his lap. He didn't like the tone in her voice. His heart began to ache, thinking she was going to leave him. "I was just wondering," she stopped brushing his hair away from his face. "Well, Eduard said there was suppose to be a big snow storm tonight." She talked, her eyes focused on brushing Ivan's hair. He grabbed her hand, making her look into his eyes.

"Why are you worried about a snow storm? Are you worried that you won't be able to leave?" he asked angrily. She shook her head, her green eyes large.

"No! Ijustwantedtoknow if I couldsleepinyourroomwithyou." She said quickly, her voice decrescendo-ing as she spoke. He stopped for a moment, watching as her eyes looked away from him. It was quiet for a moment, his sour mood changing into the happier one that usually overtook him with her around.

"Da." He answered shortly, taking one hand and turning her face to him. Her eyes eyed his lips as his did hers.

"Horoshyee" she muttered before she lowered her lips to his.

**And I love you, but I leave you****. ****I don't want you, but I need you.**

Ivan stirred awake, his arms searching for the woman that was usually there. He opened his eyes to see his bed empty. He shot up out of bed and looked around the room. The locket he had gotten her was still setting on the nightstand. He frowned, knowing that she put it on every morning when she got up.

"Toris!" he shouted and moments later he came running into the room.

"Yes sir?" he panted, catching his breath. He was a little shaken and didn't look Ivan in the eyes.

"Where is my Snegurochka?" he asked, Toris gave a faint smile.

"She said she went out to get you something." He muttered. "She didn't put on her gloves or scarf though. So I expect her to be back soon." He said still not looking at Ivan.

**And when I close my eyes I see you****, ****No matter where I am.****I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines****. **

Arthur Kirkland was visiting Russia to see how Ivan was. Ever since that girl left, he acted worse than usual. Arthur was never really close to Ivan, but the least he could do was check to see if he was alright. Toris had said he was in the park. So Arthur made his way, a bouquet of bright sunflower in his hand.

When Arthur arrived at the park he spotted Ivan sitting at a bench overlooking the view. He was sitting with his back against the bench sitting right, and a woman sat sideways, her fingers hovering over his hair. She had light brown hair and dark green eyes. She was tanner than most people he'd seen around Russia.

"Ivan" he called to get the man's attention as he approached. When he reached the bench he saw the tear stains running down Ivan's face.

"I seem to be leaking and I can't stop." He muttered. The girl gave a laugh. Arthur noticed the tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you both crying?" he asked confused. They both looked at him confused.

"Why do you say both?" Ivan asked as the girl just blinked looking at him.

"You can see me?" the girl asked and Arthur understood what was going on. The girl took a deep breath before speaking again. "Can you tell him something for me?" she asked.

"I think it would mean more if you told him." Arthur said, earning a strange look from Ivan.

"Who are you talking to?" Ivan asked as the girl leaned to Ivan's ear.

"I love you" a soft voice said into Ivan's ear. He turned to where he heard the voice.

"Snegurochka" he muttered staring off into the melting snow. The smell of her perfume filled his scenes.

"I brought you these." Arthur said quietly holding out the flowers to Ivan. Ivan eyed them, felling a pain in his chest. His Snegurochka went out to order him some sunflowers since the winter was coming to an end. He took them from the Brit. "How about we go out for lunch? My treat." Arthur offered as Ivan smelled the sunflowers to get rid of the smell of her perfume. Arthur watched as Ivan shut his eyes as a few tears fell.

Arthur watched as the woman, who was now crouched down in front of Ivan, her hands on his knee, stand and kiss Ivan's cheek before fading away. Ivan opened his eyes and lowered the flowers once she was gone.

"We can just have lunch at my house. Toris usually makes too much." He mutters before rising from the bench.

**It's a shame about the weather****. ****I know soon we'll be together****, ****and I can't wait till then.**

Ivan felt something hovering over him. He opened his eyes to see a brunette reaching over him and to the nightstand. Ivan felt his heart race seeing his Snegurochka. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked down at him, her green eyes grew wide. His mind raced thinking about the dream he had.

"Oh, good morning Ivan." She stopped, lowering her arms on either side of his head. She leaned down and kissed him quickly. "I was going to go get you something." She said turning back to reach for her locket.

"NO!" he shouted. He felt her tremble in his arms as she retracted her hand that reached for her locket. Ivan sat up, pulling her into his lap. He reached and grabbed the locket. "I mean, I don't want you to go alone. I want to go with you." He said putting the locket on her. She laughed, making the warm feeling fill him up and push back the worry of the dream.

"Well, alright then." She laughed. "It won't be a surprise then." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Ivan thought about the dream, and when she said goodbye. He turned to her, his violet eyes locking with her green ones.

"I love you." He said clearly. She simply smiled back at him.

"And I love you." She leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
